Block B - Very Good
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Very Goodright|200px *'Artista:' Block B *'Mini Álbum:' Very Good *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance, Hip-Hop, Rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 02-Octubre-2013 *'Agencia: Seven Seasons '''Romanización Show time hwanhowa gidae soge cheot deungjang No doubt namdeulgwa chabyeolhwadoeneun sungan Nagal muneun eobseo, neon neogsi nagage dwae Getcha getcha ya ya here getcha getcha ya ya Get on I’m very very good, very very good, I’m very very good King of the jungle kkomadeul jaerongjanchireul meomchwo Bunwigineun beolsseo mureuigeotgo sunsikgane gaekseogeul jeongbok Kapeseul kkara henggarae bada Teojineun pop bottle, bakchareul gahae How many fake mc’z out there Beoldeura deo sege ureo wengweng Mudaega tteonagage bimyeong jilleo ttaekttaek Amuna deryeoosigo Maeum naekineundaero umjigyeo Getcha getcha ya ya here getcha getcha ya ya Get on Sigan da dwaesseo jeongjeogeul kkaewo Jeokdanghi hal saenggak beoryeo stupid Eomjireul sewo yeolgireul bultaewo I guyeoge michin deusi moyeora What? I’m very very good, very very good, I’m very very good An naomyeon chyeodeureoganda jo, joyeo deureoganda An naomyeon chyeodeureoganda What can I do for you uh? An naomyeon chyeodeureoganda jo, joyeo deureoganda An naomyeon chyeodeureoganda Aight-! Pokjuhaneun ilgop akdang ppalgan bulloneun mot maga Nae miteuro jumokhanda jeonbange himchan hamseong balsa Hey geogi neo ttongpom japjima sondeureo beol jom batja Hanaga doen deusi danhabeul hae Beoldeura deo sege ureo wengweng Mudaega tteonagage bimyeong jilleo ttaekttaek Kkotminamdeureun gireul sseo Sen cheok haedo neomu gwiyeoungeol Kkaengpan buryeo gaepan o bunjeon Ireon keonsebeun uriga jeonmuniya leggo Sigan da dwaesseo jeongjeogeul kkaewo Jeokdanghi hal saenggakdeureun gatda beoryeo stupid Eomjireul sewo yeolgireul bultaewo I guyeoge michin deusi moyeora I’m very very good. Are you ready? I’m very very good, very very good, I’m very very good An naomyeon chyeodeureoganda jo, joyeo deureoganda An naomyeon chyeodeureoganda What can I do for you uh? An naomyeon chyeodeureoganda jo, joyeo deureoganda An naomyeon chyeodeureoganda 'Español' Es hora del show, mi primera aparición entre aplausos y entusiasmo Sin duda, este es el momento en que soy diferente a los demás No hay salida, perderás tu mente Te tengo, te tengo yaya aquí te tengo, yaya te tengo Soy bueno, muy bueno, muy muy bueno Soy bueno, muy bueno Soy el Rey de la selva, hey chicos, detengan su programa de cara de bebé La atmósfera ya esta listo conquistaré a la audiencia en un momento Extiende la alfombra, prepárense para ser izados en el aire La botella del pop ha estallado, prepárense para el último estimulo ¿Cuántos MCs falsos hay afuera? (Enciéndalo) Las abejas, fuertemente zumban y zumban Grita hasta que el escenario se rompa Trae a alguien y mueve el cuerpo como quieras Te tengo, te tengo yaya aquí te tengo, yaya te tengo Es la hora de romper el silencio Deja atrás los pensamientos de hacer lo justo, estúpido Levanta los pulgares, haz arder tu pasión Ven aquí como si te hubieras vuelto loco ¿Qué? Soy bueno, muy bueno, muy muy bueno Soy bueno, muy bueno Si no sales, yo iré, te presionaré Si no sales, yo iré ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, eh? Si no sales, yo iré, te presionaré Si no sales, yo iré ¡Esta bien! Los sietes villanos que imprudentemente huyen No nos pueden bloquear con una luz roja Todo el mundo a mis pies, presten atención Dejó escapar un fuerte grito en primera línea Hey, tú, deja de fingir que eres todo lo que no eres Pon tus manos arriba, debes ser castigado Nos uniremos como si nos hubiéramos convertido en uno ¡Esta bien! Las abejas, fuertemente zumban y zumban Grita hasta que el escenario se rompa Los chicos lindos se esfuerzan demasiado, Tratan de verse fuertes, pero aún así son tan lindos Haremos un poco de problemas, son cinco minutos antes del caos Somos profesionales en lo que respecta a los conceptos de este tipo, vamos Es la hora de romper el silencio Deja atrás los pensamientos de hacer lo justo, estúpido Levanta los pulgares, haz arder tu pasión Ven aquí como si te hubieras vuelto loco Soy muy bueno, muy bueno ¿Estás listo? Soy bueno, muy bueno, muy muy bueno Soy bueno, muy bueno Si no sales, yo iré, te presionaré Si no sales, yo iré ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, eh? Si no sales, yo iré, te presionaré Si no sales, yo iré 'Hangul' Show time 환호와 기대 속에 첫 등장 No doubt 남들과 차별화되는 순간 나갈 문은 없어, 넌 넋이 나가게 돼 Getcha Getcha ya ya here Getcha Getcha ya ya Get on I’m very very Good, very very Good, I’m very very Good King of the jungle 꼬마들 재롱잔치를 멈춰 분위기는 벌써 무르익었고 순식간에 객석을 정복 카펫을 깔아 헹가래 받아 터지는 pop bottle, 박차를 가해 How many fake MCz out there 벌들아 더 세게 울어 웽웽 무대가 떠나가게 비명 질러 땍땍 아무나 데려 오시고 마음 내키는 대로 움직여 Getcha Getcha ya ya here Getcha Getcha ya ya Get on 시간 다 됐어 정적을 깨워 적당히 할 생각 버려 Stupid 엄지를 세워 열기를 불태워 이 구역에 미친 듯이 모여라 What? I’m very very Good, very very Good, I’m very very Good 안 나오면 쳐들어간다 조, 조여 들어간다 안 나오면 쳐들어간다 What can I do for you uh? 안 나오면 쳐들어간다 조, 조여 들어간다 안 나오면 쳐들어간다 Aight-! 폭주 하는 일곱 악당 빨간 불로는 못 막아 내 밑으로 주목 한다 전방에 힘찬 함성 발사 hey 거기 너 똥 폼 잡지마 손들어 벌 좀 받자 하나가 된 듯이 단합을 해 벌들아 더 세게 울어 웽웽 무대가 떠나가게 비명 질러 땍땍 꽃미남들은 기를 써 센 척 해도 너무 귀여운걸 깽판 부려 개판 오 분전 이런 컨셉은 우리가 전문이야 leggo 시간 다 됐어 정적을 깨워 적당히 할 생각들은 갖다 버려 Stupid 엄지를 세워 열기를 불태워 이 구역에 미친 듯이 모여라 I’m very very good. Are you ready? I’m very very Good, very very Good, I’m very very Good 안 나오면 쳐들어간다 조, 조여 들어간다 안 나오면 쳐들어간다 What can I do for you uh? 안 나오면 쳐들어간다 조, 조여 들어간다 안 나오면 쳐들어간다 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop